


Across The Atlantic

by CardGamesAndPain, untilthepainstarts



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dehumanization, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Gang Rape, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardGamesAndPain/pseuds/CardGamesAndPain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilthepainstarts/pseuds/untilthepainstarts
Summary: When the good senator comes to stay the night, you bring out your best toys. Explicit noncon.Characters belong to CardGamesAndPain (Leon) and untilthepainstarts (Martin, Lev).
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Across The Atlantic

“Gently. I don't like to treat him rough.”

With one man already inside him and another soon to be, Lev couldn't protest much. He was lying on his back, head hanging off the side of the bed so that Martin could slide fully in and out of his mouth.

He was good at that now, he registered dimly. Letting his body relax.

The rush of blood to his head was making him dizzy. Or maybe it wasn't the angle—maybe the tequila he'd been given earlier wasn't all that had been in the glass.

A gloved hand was splayed across his chest. Possessive. But the man had been keen enough to share his property with the other man between his legs, right now. Martin's _business partner._

Leon shifted, grabbing Lev by the hips to move him as well. Hearing the clacking noise of a belt being undone, Lev squirmed, making a noise of fear low in his throat. His own movements made the man above his head groan, run a hand through his hair. Lev felt Martin's slacks brush against his lips, his nose.

He didn't know why he was still afraid. It was going to happen, no matter what.

“It's fine, love. I'm here. I've got you.”

Lev felt his face burn at the softness of the words—so close to what he wanted, so far from whom he wanted them from—and tears began to prick at the corners of his eyes. 

"You're too soft with him, Martin. Spare the rod, spoil the child."

"Oh, he gets the rod _plenty."_ And a laugh.

“I bet he does.” Leon grinned, pausing for some kind of silent communication with Martin. Then he took Lev in hand and _yanked._

Lev shrieked and jerked, likely to the senator’s pleasure. His hips were lifted. “I bet he begs for it. Sometimes they just need the right kind of discipline.” 

As Leon spanked him, Lev felt his cheeks ignite in humiliation. The sound reverberated around the room, or maybe it was just Lev’s head, but it seemed to roar like thunder. Like he flipped a switch, Leon set his hips down gently, his interest waning to touching as much of Lev as he could as soon as he could. 

He stilled, letting the senator's hands roam their path. Up his thighs, over his stomach, resting at his chest. Lev felt as though he was being plastered with so many fingerprints, they could cover him. He hated every second.

“These piercings are lovely, though. Did you do them yourself?”

“Nah. He came like that, all jewelled up and pretty for me.”

"Hmm."

He felt Leon lean forward, before his nipple was caught between teeth and _bitten_. He arched up off the bed as pain lanced through him, crying out around the cock, but was quickly pressed back down by a hand over his collar. Martin’s, probably, but he really couldn’t tell anymore. His skin was buzzing, and he could have been anywhere. He could have been somewhere safe, doing this with people he trusted. He wouldn’t have minded—he’d been bitten before.

Instead, he was here. With them.

"I need to get something like that for mine.”

“They can match, little Lee and darling Lev, looking just absolutely _delicious_.” 

“Wouldn’t that just be the cutest thing, hm? What do you think, Lev? Oh, sorry, best not to talk with your mouth full. It’s bad etiquette.”

Lev’s stomach turned at the mention of Lee, his _friend._ His only comfort, if it even was a comfort at all, was that Lee had been far too injured to be here. He’d passed out promptly after his own torture. Leaving Lev alone… but that was probably for the best.

He moaned and sobbed as the sore nipple was laved with a wet, rough tongue. The hand traveled down the length of his body again, across his hip and flank, and though his initial thought was that he’d be slapped again, Lev felt instead an insistent rubbing of the man’s cock against him. 

This wasn’t the first time Martin had _let someone else_ have their way with him. He tried to let his body go slack, his mind as well.

The slow, slow stretch of the man's dick when it breached him, entered him, was inexorable. As it nestled deep within him, Leon's hips pressing flush with the backs of his thighs, the man's groan was lost in his own. That, and the feeling of Martin hitting the back of his throat again and again. Slowly in, and out.

He was being spitroasted, his mind supplied. Spitroasted by sadists. 

His chest heaved as he tried not to cry. Failed. Cursed his body for its reactions, that would only serve to spur the men on. Wished they’d both just get off already, so they could leave him the fuck alone. It hurt, but his whole body was already in pain… old sensations bleeding into the new.

“Can I hit him?” Leon growled. Thrusting in again. A finger tapped on his cheek.

“Could you wait ‘till I’m done so he doesn’t fucking bite me? I said be _gentle_ , old boy. Jesus Christ.”

Martin’s thrusts picked up, a thumb started rubbing into the hinge of Lev’s jaw—signs the man was close. He swallowed the come as it hit the back of his throat, too overwhelmed by competing sensations to even think about doing otherwise. He'd done it before, and it was easier not to resist. Martin pulled out, wiping himself off on Lev's face.

"Alright. Let me hold him, and then you can do your thing." Hands on his back lifting upward, and Lev finally met the eyes of the senator, the blue eyes and white hair and sweet smile, that he knew by now only barely obscured the simmering violence beneath the surface. Leon hadn't even taken his clothes off, shirt half-undone and tie loose over his shoulders. Martin moved up onto the bed behind him, and Lev was folded neatly between the two of them.

Leon pressed in closer. Lev tried to turn his face away. "Oh, songbird. Are you crying? Did your owner's cum taste that good?" The man's tone was dry and mocking, not the pleased little purr that Martin always used.

A chuckle in his ear, and the slide of leather as a hand came to grip him underneath the jaw. "Look at him while he fucks you," Martin ordered, low and threatening. A nibble across the shell.

Lev was slapped across the face. He cried out to groans from both men, endlessly aroused by his pain. Another sharp slap. How was he supposed to look at the man with his face stinging and his eyes watering like this? His stomach flipped—he didn't need to do as they said, despite his instincts telling him so. He just needed to survive the night.

Leon laughed cruelly. "God, when I do that he gets so _tight_." He gripped his thighs harder, fingers digging in, harsh thrusts getting harsher. There wasn't much Lev could do but let his head loll, let himself be pushed around by the two men. Was this how Lee was brutalised all of the time? Or were they going easy on him?

A hand wrapped around his own cock. "Beg for it baby. Like I taught you."

He barely knew who or what he was, any more. Just a body, just a toy, just _property_ . "Please," he sobbed, just wanting this to end. "Please f-fuck me—aah _hah_ —"

"Oh, _yes_ , Lev. Be good for daddy." A hand pressed down hard on his abdomen. "Clench down. Milk my cock."

The man let out a keening, guttural moan as he came deep inside of Lev, slamming their hips together. Lev's vision dimmed as he forgot to breathe, too overwhelmed with pain, and sensation, and whatever was coursing through his system. Kisses at his temple. He was bundled up, held against a chest.

“Just let me compose myself, and then I’ll be ready to go again.”

Lev cried into a shirt, he didn’t know whose. Exhausted.

The night had only just begun.


End file.
